Dimensions
A dimension literally means an expansion in a given direction three dimensions of space, one of time, and the fifth dimension forms a Torus that allows for the exchange of energies that we know of as magic...and the sixth dimension is a Hyperbolic curve that allows for a curved universe through which matter as we know it can flow, a kind of a flat plane shaped roughly like a horse saddle. While the Seventh Dimension is truly more of a Tachyon space that projects through a Hyperbola that separates matter and anti- matter into two separate mirror realms, and from there we can project the Eighth dimension which projects to infinity the mirror-refraction of existence. All these realms simultaneously coexist in the vastness of infinity, yet all of them are projections of a single reality, a kind of Super- dimension that is at the core of all existence. The law of Sevens The theory by which Wizards channel energy to create the effects that some term as magic. it is based on basic numerology, in a ten-based decimal system each number is assigned a different value based on its relationship to the geometric configurations of polydimensional reality. In layman's terms, think of each number as a progressive move from unity to complexity, with One forming the Prime Unity of the Cosmos...Godhood and Supreme Being as One, the source of all realities whose only opposite number is Zero, or the Null Space known as Non-Being, or Nothing. Existence and Nonexistence, Two is the number of Duality...light and darkness, hard and soft, form and flow, the yin and the yang of the cosmos. Three is the Trinity: Past, Present and Future, the three dimensions of Length, Width and Height, the tripod or triangle, the most basic polyhedron form in existence. Four is the Square, or the Material constant, Space and Time united, the four corners of the compass, the directions of Mass and Value. The Fifth level of existence is called the Aleph, or The Eye of Horus. The Torus, four dimensions folded into a fifth, called Warp Space, which can be used to bridge the distance between one point in reality and another. Folded space creates a tunnel or a worm hole through which the normal gaps separating one reality from another can be crossed in an instant, or you could go to the future or the past, depending on how the two points of the hole get connected. The sixth continuum resembles something like a parabola that is mirrored on two sides, a top and a bottom half, forming a positive and negative reality The seventh is logically a hyperbola with a gap separating the two halves that would be forced apart at their very center. Forming a kind of event horizon in which the normal laws of physics don't apply, a kind of Limbo-space between competing dimensions. Pyramid The shape that best represents the Seven-fold dimensions in our reality, at least on a symbolic level. In ancient times the early Egyptians used them as Star Gates for traveling between worlds before the technology was lost to them. The four dimensions form the base of the pyramid, or Square, the triangle that rises above the square is lapped together on all four sides to create the pyramid, and this represents the three levels of dimension folding that are layered on top of our basic four-dimensional model of any given timeline. In reality, however, what they create is more like a collection of different parabolas that branched out from the center in eight different directions. The Eighth Continuum What you might call the Multiverse, only carried to a power far beyond that which could be explained in a few short levels. The Seventh Continuum is like a gateway leading to the Eighth, and so on until you reach the maximum allowable number of elevations at the power of twenty-two. Note A Dimension isn't the same thing as an Alternate Universe since we all live within the same finite number of Dimensional constants Category:Terminology